The present invention relates generally to container assemblies and, more specifically, to a combination container and a removable cap.
Container assemblies for pharmaceutical or nutritional products as well as other components are well known. Container assemblies typically include a cap for containing a pharmaceutical or nutritional product within a bottle or other container. The cap may be “child-resistant,” which can mean that the cap may be difficult to remove from the container and/or the cap has passed performance tests with respect to a degree or level of difficulty in removing the cap from the container.
Conventional child-resistant caps often require fulcrum points or fulcrum elements to remove the cap from the container. Fulcrum elements may impinge against and damage seals and/or liners used between the cap and the container to maintain the pharmaceutical or nutritional product in a desired state. Fulcrum elements occupy or require a certain amount of space, which can undesirably limit the size of the seals and/or the liners. Moreover, fulcrum elements can add an extra design variable that can limit or undesirably dictate how other features of the cap and container are designed.
It is heretofore not been discovered how to make a container assembly for pharmaceutical or nutritional products that includes a child-resistant cap that requires no fulcrum element to assist in removing the cap from the container. The device in the present invention overcomes and/or eliminates at least one of the above or other shortcomings of the conventional devices.